1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle seat, and more particularly to a bicycle seat assembly including a simplified clamp device for securing the bicycle seat assembly to the seat post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycle seats comprise a seat body or a saddle to be attached or secured on top of a seat post with a clamp device, and various kinds of clamp devices have been developed for adjustably clamping or securing the seat body or saddle to the seat post and for allowing the seat body or saddle to be adjusted relative to the seat post to any selected or suitable angular position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,706 to Chen discloses one of the typical adjusting assemblies for a bicycle seat, and also comprises a seat body or saddle having two seat supporting rods to be attached or secured on top of a seat post with a clamp device, and the clamp device includes a pivotal base pivotally supported on top of the seat post and an upper cover or clamping member engaged onto the pivotal base for clamping the seat supporting rods between the clamping member and the pivotal base.
However, the clamp device includes a complicated structure having two or more bolts or fasteners for securing and clamping the seat supporting rods between the clamping member and the pivotal base, or the seat body or saddle may not be suitably secured to the seat post with a single fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,127 to Chang discloses another typical bicycle saddle comprising an upper mounting block required to be engaged into an inner portion of a seat body for securing to a lower mounting block with two or more fasteners. However, the upper mounting block is engaged and received in the inner portion of the seat body and may not be easily engaged with the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,738 to Thomson et al. discloses a further typical bicycle post and associated clamp also comprising an upper clamp member engaged onto a lower clamp member for securing and clamping the seat rails between the lower and the upper clamp members. Similarly, with such arrangement, the seat body or saddle also may not be suitably secured to the seat post with a single fastener.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional clamp devices for securing the bicycle seats to the seat posts.